


High Hopes

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [37]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: It seems Narcissa has a plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #455: Small.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

High Hopes

~

Narcissa also had Polyjuice Potion. Harry didn’t ask why. He saw the same question simmering in Malfoy’s eyes, but _he_ didn’t ask either. Some questions were just not worth exploring. 

“I think I’ll take the Polyjuice before I change,” said Malfoy, holding up the robes Narcissa had provided and eyeing them critically. “These are too small to fit me right now.” 

Harry looked Malfoy up and down. “I dunno, you’re pretty slender.” 

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. “Are you saying I’m built like a woman, Potter?” 

“No!” Harry sighed. “I’m not saying anything.” 

Malfoy huffed as he moved past him. “Good.” 

~

Alone with Narcissa, Harry wasn’t sure what to do. She’d seen him ogling her son, after all. 

Narcissa smiled. “Sit, Harry. If I know Draco, it’ll take him a while to get ready. Plus, we haven’t had an opportunity to talk recently.” 

“Talk?” Harry repeated, voice small. “About?” 

“About…things.” Narcissa patted the sofa seat beside her. “Sit.” 

Harry did. 

“Things seem good with you and Draco.” 

“They’re…okay.” Harry licked his lips. “We make a good team.” 

“Wonderful.” Narcissa hummed. “I have high hopes for you both.” 

Before Harry could respond to that, Malfoy returned. “What do you think?”

~


End file.
